You make me Crazy
by LeeRiYa
Summary: Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menghabiskan hari minggu di apartementnya, apa saja yang dilakukan mereka berdua? "Kenapa cuma di pipi?"/ "Kita selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai chagi,"/ Kau mau meracuniku?"/ Haehyuk Shipper mendekatlah...ANOTHER STORY FROM BE MY LOVE...Yaoi/Typos/DLDR/RnR pleasee...


**You make me Crazy**

.

Presented by LeeRiya

.

Haehyuk still main pair, and other(s)

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ Typo anywhere/ DLDR

.

Happy Reading

.

**ANOTHER STORY FROM HAEHYUK**

"Hyuk, hari minggu besok kita habiskan di apartemenku saja ya,"

"Hm? waeyo?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja."

"…"

"Hyukkie,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Terserah kau sajalah,"

Disinilah mereka berdua. Pasangan berandalan yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 bulan itu sedang berjalan menembus cahaya hangat mentari senja.

Seperti biasa, Donghae berjalan sambil merangkul mesra pundak Eunhyuk. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang selalu dilakukan mereka ketika sedang jalan berdua.

Mereka justru tampak seperti sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab daripada sepasang kekasih. Ayolah, siapa yang akan mengira kalau dua orang namja seumuran yang lebih sering beradu mulut di jalan ini adalah pasangan kekasih.

Donghae sendiri terlalu malas dan malu untuk berbagi kemesraannya di depan umum. Ia memang sering menggoda Eunhyuk tapi hanya sebatas untuk melihat raut mukanya yang merah dan malu-malu. Menggemaskan menurutnya.

Donghae lebih memilih untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dirasa intim dengan Eunhyuk hanya ketika mereka sedang berdua. Bukankah moment romantis yang cenderung mesum tidak asyik jika harus dibagi dengan orang lain, pikir namja mirip ikan itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Donghae yang cenderung bersikap seenaknya.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Eunhyuk.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Donghae untuk mengantar Eunhyuk pulang sampai ke rumahnya. Sepertinya, ia terlalu cemas membiarkan namjachingunya yang tergolong sangat manis itu diserang oleh namja-namja yang haus akan kasih sayang di luar sana. Walaupun sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat Eunhyuk juga tergolong berandalan sama sepertinya.

"Oke. Aku pergi ya.., Annyeong."

Baru saja Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya.

"Hae….Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu eoh?"

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, ia lalu mengukir senyum angelic-nya. Ia mendekati namja penyuka strawberry itu dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

CHUUP~~

Setelah selesai dengan ciuman kilatnya di pipi, Donghae langsung berbalik dan bergegas pergi. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana.

"Hae!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa cuma di pipi?"

"Ya! Itu sudah cukup! Kau lupa kita sedang berada di depan rumahmu, eoh? Sudah sana cepat masuk!"

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Rupanya namjachingunya ini takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.

Kemarin, Donghae nekat melumat bibir Eunhyuk di depan rumahnya dan tanpa ia sadari Eomma Eunhyuk melihat semua itu. Berakhirlah acara ciuman itu dengan dilemparnya panci ke kepala Donghae oleh eomma Eunhyuk. Donghae tak mau mengambil resiko untuk kedua kalinya menerima lemparan nista benda-benda terkutuk itu lagi, atau bahkan benda yang mengancam jiwanya, pisau dapur mungkin.

"Hahahaaha…arra. Annyeong Hae,"

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae sekilas dan langsung berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih cengo di sana. Dasar _my naughty boy_, pikir Donghae sambil mengulas senyum.

.

_**-You make me Crazy-**_

.

Sesuai janjinya, hari ini Eunhyuk akan menghabiskan harinya di apartement sederhana Donghae.

"Mianhe, Hae-ah. Tadi aku harus mengantar eomma ke supermarket dulu,"

Begitu pintu dibuka, Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke dalam dan mendudukan dirinya dengan manis di sofa. Ia langsung menyalakan TV, menonton acara kartun mingguannya yang tak pernah ia lewatkan. Ia sudah berhenti mengharapkan hal-hal romantis yang bisa dilakukan bersama dengan namjachingunya. Karena mengharapkan romantis sama halnya mengharapkan perlakuan mesum dari Donghae.

"O iya, Hae. Nanti eomma menyuruhku pulang cepat jadi sepertinya aku hanya bisa di sini sampai sore," kata Eunhyuk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari TV.

Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Namjachingunya itu memang akan berubah menjadi autis kalau sudah menyangkut kartun bajak laut favoritnya.

"Hyuk, kau sudah makan belum?"

Eunhyuk mengabaikan Donghae, matanya masih lekat menatap layar TV yang menampilkan animasi kesukaannya. Donghae tak menyerah, ia kini mencoba merajuk pada namja pemilik gummy smile tersebut.

"Hyukkie-ah…..."

"Hmmm,"

"Hyukkie….,"

"…"

"Hyuk…,"

"Bwahahahahaha,"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening namja mirip ikan itu. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa kesal jika diabaikan seperti itu. Hanya karena sebuah film kartun, Eunhyuk sudah mengalihkan dunianya dari Donghae. Ia bahkan lebih asyik menertawakan gambar 2D dari layar tersebut daripada menanggapi rajukan namjachingunya.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kasar ke arah Donghae. Ia sudah ingin menenggelamkan kepala Donghae ke bak mandi karena sangat berisik dan sudah berani menganggu acara wajibnya menonton kartun. Tapi rasa kesalnya menguap seketika saat melihat wajah tampan Donghae memasang senyum angelic dan puppy eyes di hadapannya.

"Aku lapar,"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau lapar?"

"Buatkanlah aku sesuatu, ne?"

.

.

.

"Yak! Hae, kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau. Kita delivery saja!"

"Andwee. Aku sudah susah payah belanja semua ini, lagipula aku ingin makan masakan namjachinguku sendiri, ayolah Hyukkie-ah. Jebal."

Di sinilah Eunhyuk, berada di dapur laknat milik Donghae dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan namjachingunya itu semalam sebelumnya. Oh, haruskah dia menangis terharu melihat perjuangan Donghae dan pernyataannya yang terdengar romantis tapi mengerikan di telinganya saat ini juga. Eunhyuk justru mengutuk habis-habisan Donghae yang seenaknya, tanpa dosa menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan nista-memasak-itu.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Umm, sebaiknya kau tidak menolaknya atau kau mau membiarkan aku tetap kelaparan dan memakanmu Hyukkie-ah?"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk lalu menempelkan hidungnya pada leher jenjangnya, menghisapi aroma strawberry yang keluar dari namja manis itu. Eunhyuk mulai bergidik mendapat perlakuan dari Donghae, antara geli atau merasa ketagihan. Ah, sayangnya Eunhyuk masih dikuasi akal sehatnya.

"YAK! DASAR MESUM!"

Eunhyuk langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya. Donghae tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai wajah namjachingunya yang malu-malu saat digoda olehnya.

"Tunggu, kalau aku memasak, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Tidur,"

"Mwo? Yak! Apa-apan kau? Seenaknya menyuruhku memasak sedangkan kau malah…..,"

Donghae langsung memeluk erat pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di pundak namjachingunya itu.

"Hyukkie-ah, aku lelah. Kau kan tau kalau sekarang aku mempunyai pekerjaan tambahan. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar ya, chagii?"

Eunhyuk mengulas senyumnya. Ia selalu menyukai sikap Donghae yang berubah jadi manja ketika hanya berdua dengannya.

Donghae memang sudah seminggu ini bekerja sebagai waiters di salah satu café. Menurutnya bekerja sebagai pengasuh Yoogeun yang hanya menerima panggilan itu tidaklah cukup membantu untuk membayar sewa apartemennya yang mulai naik.

"Jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau sudah siap ya,"

Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum berlari ke sofa dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sana.

Eunhyuk menatap gemas namjachingunya yang sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti itu. _You make me crazy, Donghae-ah._

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam, Eunhyuk kini sudah selesei dengan acara-acara nista-memasak-nya. Beruntung sekali ia tidak membuat kekacauan atau kehancuran di dapur itu. Eunhyuk hendak menyiapkan hasil karyanya beserta seperangkat alat makan di meja ketika ia melihat Donghae yang masih terlelap di sofa. Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae, dengan sendok sayur yang tanpa sadar masih berada di gengamannya.

Eunhyuk kini sudah berjongkok di samping sofa. Ia menatap wajah damai Donghae yang sedang tertidur. Wajah yang terlihat seperti anak kecil tak berdosa. Eunhyuk membelai lembut surai kehitaman yang sedikit menutupi kening Donghae.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja berandalan dan menyebalkan sepertimu, Donghae-ah," gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mencium kening Donghae. Eunhyuk tak segera melepas bibirnya dari kening Donghae. Dengan mata terpejam, ia tak menyadari bibirnya mulai menjamah lekuk wajah Donghae. Ia turunkan bibirnya ke mata Donghae, diciumnya kedua kelopak mata yang masih terpejam itu. Lalu ia menyelusuri hidung Donghae, turun ke kedua pipinya dan berakhir pada bibir seksi milik namjachingunya itu.

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika tiba-tiba bibir Donghae berbalik melumat bibirnya bersamaan dengan dikunci tubuhnya oleh Donghae yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Hmmp…Hha..haee..euummph,"

Donghae mencium ganas bibir manis Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Donghae mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Ia melahap habis bibir kenyal milik Eunhyuk, memasuki rongganya, menyapa setiap sela yang ada di dalamnya, dan tak lupa melakukan sedikit pertarungan dengan lidahnya.

Donghae membuka matanya dan melepaskan sebentar tautan di bibirnya, membiarkan dirinya dan namjachingunya meraup oksigen sejenak.

"Kau berani menggodaku eoh?"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada di atasnya. Kini posisi Eunhyuk sudah terlentang di lantai dengan tubuh Donghae yang sudah berada di atasnya. Donghae meletakan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Eunhyuk untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kita selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai chagi,"

"Ya! Ha..eee.. ..,"

Donghae membungkam segera bibir kenyal milik Eunhyuk itu. Ia menggigit kecil bibir Eunhyuk agar kembali memberinya akses untuk menyapa rongga berserta isinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari lidahnya. Eunhyuk menerima dengan sangat baik 'tamu' yang masuk ke rongga mulutnya itu, ia bahkan membalas, memberikan sambutan terhadap 'tamu'nya itu. Suara kecipak mulai terdengar dengan bertukarnya saliva di dalam bibir mereka.

Ciuman panas yang saling mendominasi itu berakhir dengan turunnya bibir Donghae menyelusuri leher putih nan mulus milik Eunhyuk. Donghae mencium, menjilati dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan berbagai kissmark disana.

"Aaahh,,,eeuummphh….ssshhh,,,hhaaeee…"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua sentuhan Donghae yang terasa memabukkan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, semakin menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, memberikan akses pada Donghae untuk lebih leluasa melakukan aktivitasnya di sana.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara terkutuk menghancurkan sensasinya dan mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

.

**PLETAK**

.

Oke, satu pukulan tak membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan pada namjachingunya. Eunhyuk kembali memukulkan sendok sayur itu berkali-kali ke kepala Donghae.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukuliku?"

"Kau tuli? Bel apartemenmu sudah berkali-kali berbunyi. Sana, bukakan pintu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan,"

"Cih, mengganggu saja,"

Donghae bangkit dan berjalan malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk orang yang berada di depan apartemennya saat ini, yang sudah berani menganggu aktivitas sakralnya bersama Eunhyuk tadi. Ia membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ah"

Donghae cengo seketika. Empat orang namja sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Satu berambut blonde, satu berambut _redblack _yang selalu membawa benda hitam di tangannya, dan dua orang namja yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Namja-namja yang perlu diwaspadai karena selalu berpotensi merusak hari indahnya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian seenaknya masuk ke apartemenku. Aku belum mempersilahkan kalian. Yaa!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu hah? Aku tak tau kalau Sungmin hyung akan menyusulku kesini dan mengajak mereka,"

Donghae saat ini sedang menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Ia merasa namjachingunya sudah kelewat polos karena sudah memberi tau Sungmin kalau sedang berada di apartemennya saat ini. Sepertinya ia lebih merasa kesal karena membuatnya menunda menyelesaikan aktivitasnya tadi.

Inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungmin yang sangat penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk di apartemen Donghae mengajak Wookie untuk mengunjunginya. Berhubung mereka berdua tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana apartemen Donghae, mereka memutuskan mengajak Kyuhyun yang kebetulan memang ingin ke sana untuk menunjukkan sebuah game baru yang ia beli. Lalu Yesung? Abaikan saja. Namja berkepala besar ini tiba-tiba saja memaksa untuk ikut ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan.

Dan berakhirlah perjalanan berantai mereka di meja makan Donghae saat ini. Mereka sedang menunggu dipersilahkan untuk menyantap masakan yang ada dihadapannya atau lebih tepatnya menunggu orang yang mau menjadi tikus percobaan mencicipi masakan mengerikan itu.

"Ini….kau yang membuatnya, Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Wookie.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Banyak, sangat banyak sekali kesalahan pada masakan buatan Eunhyuk itu. Daging yang masih bewarrna merah, potongan sayur yang tak beraturan, dan kuah kental berwarna keruh kekuningan nyaris kehitaman. Dilihat dari segi manapun, makanan yang biasa disebut soup ini tak pantas disebut soup, atau bahkan tak pantas menyandang gelar makanan lagi.

Donghae yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa lapar yang menderanya dari tadi langsung saja menyuapkan makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh namjachingunya itu ke mulutnya.

Beruntunglah kau Yesung sudah duduk tepat di hadapan Donghae karena baru saja namja mirip ikan itu menyemburkan semua makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"Kau mau meracuniku?"

"Yaak! kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku memasak!"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau tak bisa memasak?"

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku,"

Empat namja yang berada di sekeliling meja makan menatap cengo pasangan _absurb _itu. Seperti inikah couple yang katanya sangat difavoritkan di sekolah. Mengerikan, pikir mereka.

"Sudahlah, kita kan masih bisa delivery," ujar Sungmin menyelesaikan masalah.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berada di sini hah? Pergi sana!"

"Mwo? Kau mengusir kami?"

Sudah lima jam, empat namja yang tak diundang itu berada apartement Donghae. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan mereka. Bermain game, menonton DVD, bermain kartu, berkaraoke, atau apa sajalah, yang jelas mereka sudah sangat menganggu pasangan _absurb_ ini untuk melakukan hal-hal sakral. Donghae ingin sekali mengubur namja-namja itu hidup-hidup karena sudah berani mengacaukan harinya. Ayolah, mendapatkan satu hari penuh libur dalam seminggu dan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh namja-namja terkutuk itu. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan berduaan bersama Eunhyuk di apartemennya, melakukan hal-hal romantis yang cenderung mesum.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, sepertinya kita sudah menganggu pasangan ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Yaa! Kenapa kalian baru menyadarinya kalau kalian memang sudah menganggu kami!"

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu, Donghae segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di sofa. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar ke sofa. Wajahnya yang tampan ia tekuk sedemikian rupa. Eunhyuk menatap namjachingu di sampingnya itu dengan heran.

"Hae-ah, waeyo?"

"Kau juga mau pulang sekarang, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, rupanya namjachingunya itu masih ingin ia berada di sini. Maklum, baru setengah hari mereka berduaan, setan-setan penganggu sudah berdatangan mengacaukannya. Dan sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi, hari ini Eunhyuk diminta pulang cepat oleh eommanya.

"Hyukkie-ah.., apa kau tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini. Atau kenapa kau tidak menginap saja?"

Donghae memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Ia mencoba peruntungannya dengan merajuk pada kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk mengulas gummy smile menanggapi sikap manja Donghae saat ini.

"Ne."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai pagi, Hae-ah. Eomma baru saja mengirim pesan kalau eomma dan appa baru saja pergi ke rumah haraboeji dan akan pulang besok."

Donghae langsung memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut punggung Donghae. Sayang sekali, Eunhyuk tak dapat melihat evil smirk yang terukir di bibir Donghae saat ini.

Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu menatap intens Eunhyuk sambil kedua tangannya memegang erat pundak namja manis itu.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutan yang tadi ne?"

"Mwo? Ya! Lee Dong…eeuummp..hHae..emmhh,"

.

.

**~~ ### END ### ~~**

Annyeong,,

Saya kembali lagi. #tebar bunga kayak orang gila.

Mianhe, kalau ceritanya gaje, gak dapet feel romantisnya, dan gak ada sweet momentnya. Saya bikinnya dalam kondisi yang lagi gak fit, mumpung ada ide yang tiba-tiba lewat, mubazir kalau gak dituangin. #gak ada yang nanya.

Readers n reviewers, silahkan lempari saya yang sudah membuat ending laknat seperti itu. Saya gak tau mesti mengakhirinya seperti apa, mau dilanjutin juga bingung. Kalau memang ada yang mengharapkan NC di ff Haehyuk selanjutnya ditunggu aja y, saya akan mencari ilmu untuk memperdalam pengetahuan NC saya dulu. #plakk

Terima kasih bergalon-galon buat yang udah baca n ngreview **My Trouble Dating**. Review kalian sudah membuat saya bersemangat untuk terus membuat story2 berisi Haehyuk. Mianhe, tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi untuk **You make me Crazy** ya…^^

Buat **Asha lightyagamikun**, mianhe, belum bisa mengabulkan requestmu, tapi ini lagi dipikirkan kok, ditunggu aja ya tanggal mainnya.

**Special thanks to:**

**Asha lightyagamikun****, Jiaehaehyuk, yohhanna, ****bluerissing****, ****haehyuklee****, ****imNari****, Guest, ****myhyukkiesmile****, ****SSungMine****, ****dhian930715ELF****, ****, love haehyuk, anchofishy, Arum Junnie, ****Hyukkie'sJewels****, ****MingMin****, ****nurul. ****, ****dekdes****, Lee Eun Jae, ****lyndaariezz****, ****RianaClouds****, Guest, ****KyoKMS26****, nvyptr, Anonymouss, LonelyKim**

SEE YAA….THAN**KYU** N I LOVE U ALL…MUAAHH^^


End file.
